Alcohol monitors are known to be used in vehicles. One example of such an implementation is set forth in United States Publication No. 2011/0032096 (“the '096 publication) to Miller et al.
The '096 publication provides an apparatus for performing an alcohol monitor in a vehicle based on a driver being one of a primary driver and a secondary driver. The apparatus comprises an electronic device that is positioned within the vehicle. The electronic device is configured to receive a driver status signal indicating that the driver of the vehicle is the secondary driver. The electronic device is further configured to receive an alcohol content measurement from an alcohol monitoring device (AMD) indicative of a blood alcohol content for the secondary driver. The electronic device is further configured to compare the alcohol content measurement to a predetermined alcohol content.